la lumière et l'obscurité
by BieLuu
Summary: Dan dibawah air yang dingin. aku lama tertidur disitu. Aku terus menunggu dalam kegelapan, aku terus mengulang. Mengulang memanggil namamu. Yang tidak dapat ditentang adalah waktu. Yang hancur adalah hati. Yang dilanggar adalah janji. Yang menjadi kering adalah air mata. Yang rusak adalah... diriku. Adaptasi manhwa June The little Queen.


**Bieluu Mempersembahkan...**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**la lumière et l'obscurité**

**Naruto-Masashi Kishimoto**

**June the little Queen-Kim Yeon-Joo**

**Warning: Saya hanya mengetik ulang isi manhwa ini. Jadi jelas ini bukan karya saya. Cerita 98% sama dengan versi aslinya hanya saya ganti dengan gaya pendeskripsian dan penulisan saya. ****Namun silahkan dibaca.**

******.**

******.**

******.**

**Summary: **

**Kenapa tiba-tiba dia ingin menjadi Ratu? Aku lebih senang kalau dia menjadi cewek biasa saja.**

"Kalau punya satu keinginan harus ada satu milik kita yang dibuang. Itulah hukum dunia yang adil."

**Anak ini, aku juga tidak tau dimana hatinya.**

"Impianku yang kubangun selama 20 Tahun~~~"

"Bodoh. Umurmu saja masih 16 Tahun"

**Kenapa calon Ratu Terang bergaul dengan anak dari Suku kegelapan?**

"Kamu akan melakukan hal yang akan kamu sesali."

"Aku sering dengar kalimat itu juga,"

**Bintang bertanya padaku, "Apa Harapanmu?"**

**Awan bertanya padaku, "Apa Harapanmu?"**

**Bunga Moonflower bertanya padaku "Apa Harapanmu?"**

**Kamu bertanya padaku "Apa... Harapanmu?"**

**Dan aku menjawab dengan sesuatu yang tak teringat olehmu... Dengan senyum.**

"Maka nya sekarang... Kamu tak boleh menangis. Mengertikan?"

**Cahaya dari patung dewa bersinar, segelnya mulai Retak.**

"Wajahnya bagai tertembus cahaya."

"Yang terlihat hanya kamu,"

**Tapi anak yang diminta oleh Raja kegelapan tidak mungkin anak biasa dari suku kegelapan. Bolehkah aku pura-pura tidak tau?**

"Agar tak ada yang menganggunya aku akan menjadi Ratu."

**Kalau ada yang diinginkannya, pasti akan diperoleh**

"Berpisah? Mungkin harus begitu?"

**.**

**.**

**Ratu terang bukan hanya Kepala Negara.**

**Dia adalah Ibu bagi manusia terang yang berlawanan bagi manusia kegelapan.**

**Dan pelindung bagi bumi yang hijau sehingga ia begitu terang dan suci.**

"waktu kecil aku kira ratu terang adalah matahari yang kilaunya membuat kita tak bisa melihatnya. Ketika aku

beranjak besar nama itu menjadi hal sepele seperti matahari sore."

**Pendeknya, hidupku mulai kacau seperti benang kusut.**

"Aku bertemu setan terjahat dalam hidupku."

**Kau lah pemilik darah itu anak yang kehilangan terang.**

**Aneh apa ini perasaanku saja? sejak tadi sepertinya ada sesuatu hal yang terjadi.**

"Kenapa ? Kenapa dia ada di sini?"

"Apa? Apa... Katamu?"

**Tak boleh membuka mata ? Apakah sekarang boleh membuka mata ? Tapi tak terlihat apa –apa.**

"Aku disini."

**Aku tidak ingat apa yang aku dengar dan apa yang aku lihat. **

**Aku selalu baik-baik saja karena ada kamu.**

"Aku ingin disini,"

**Rambut terurai diantara jari–jari tangan. Rambut merah muda yang selalu aku lihat. Tapi pakah rambutnya memang selembut ini?**

"Kalau dia hilang bagaimana dengan mu?"

**Tragis nya dia ada diurutan pertama Calon Ratu.**

"Aku akan menjadi bunga di dunia."

"Ledakan didunia kali maksudnya,"

**Kenapa dia jadi anggung begitu? Kaya cewek, pantas rasanya kurang nyaman.**

"Jangan-jangan mataku rusak,"

**Aku bertemu dia. Wanita yang meninggalkanku dibelakang rumahmu.**

"Aku akan menembus waktu dan bertemu kembali."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Yang tidak dapat ditentang adalah waktu.**

** Yang hancur adalah hati. Yang dilanggar adalah janji. **

**Yang menjadi kering adalah air mata. Yang rusak adalah... diriku.**

"Aku tidak pernah benci padamu."

**Selalu... yang tidak bisa diketahui adalah masa depan kita yang hidup di masa kini.**

"Akan kubunuh kamu."

**Anehnya tempat itu selalu membuat jantung ku berdebar. **

**Lorong yang panjang dan menyilaukan, yang beberapa kali aku lewati. **

**Interior yang megah dan rumit berusia ribuan tahun. **

**Tempat ini hangat tapi aku selalu berjalan dengan menyembunyikan hatiku yang kecil.**

**Dan akhirnya pintu putih di ujung lorong itu terbuka, berhadapan dengan beliau. **

**Ratuku yang selalu ramah dan bercahaya . Aku juga akan menjadi terang.**

"Tak kusangka akan mendengar jawaban seperti itu dari keturunan Klan Haruno."

**Apakah dia terlindung oleh kekuatan yang bisa mengalahkan kekuatan suci sekalipun? Kekuatan yang seperti itu apa masih ada di dunia?**

"Patung malaikat itu dulu dekali pernah dihancurkan, iya kan?"

**Cahaya yang menyebalkan itu mulai hilang.**

"Dia pemilik Spent Mania, bukan lawan yang boleh dia diabaikan."

"Sama sekali tidak ada hawa pembunuh. Tapi dia ingin membunuhku."

**Aku takut dengan dia**

"Jangan-jangan upacara yang aku lakukan salah."

"Hati-hati kamu. Aku sangat tidak suka padamu."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dan langit yang penuh diatas kepalaku. Fajar yang mulai menyingsing. Gunung yang tetap putih.**

**Rumput yang menggelikan telapak kaki kecilku. angin yang membuat rambutku tergerai bebas.**

**Udara yang penuh dipelukanku. Duniaku yang indah. Surgaku**

"Aku ingin sendirian."

"Bohong."

**Rambut yang bersinar terkena sinar matahari.**

**Dan jari tangan yang putih.**

"Jadi berdebar kan?"

**Tidak terlihat. Atau aku sengaja tak mau melihatnya? Mungkin juga.**

"Pembohong. Bukannya bisa kau lihat?"

"Mau menyangkal dirimu?"

**Seperti bintang jatuh yang jatuh melintasi langit malam. Dan mungkin bintang jatuh itu kamu. Aku berpikir begitu.**

"Satu anak yang terlihat jelas sebagai ratu dan satu anak lain. Mungkin aku melihat ratu dari dua generasi."

**Kamu terlalu kecil untuk melawan arus sungai. Makannya aku memintamu untuk pulang.**

"Demi kamu, dia akan memberikan nyawa sekalipun"

"Kenapa?"

**Suka? Padaku? Suka padaku? Kamu? padaku?**

"Pengkhianat!"

"Bagus sekali."

**Sepertinya ada seseorang yang memanggilku.**

"Tapi aku tidak senang."

**Aku bersumpah melihat mata indah berwarna _emerald _yang kosong.**

"Sudah hentikan saja. Aku tidak apa-apa."

**Bukannya itu tongkat ratu? Kenapa dia yang pegang? Jangan-jangan...**

"Aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

**Sakit. Jelas sakit. Sampai menyadarkan antara mimpi dan kenyataan.**

"Setetes darah. Tidak membuat tanah menjadi merah.

"Siapakah aku? Tidak. Apakah aku?"

**Sayap hitam yang tidak mungkin ada. Udara berat yang menekan. **

**Hiasan yang hancur. Jendela yang berantakan.**

** Dan hadiah yang tak tersampaikan.**

"Kejadian itu telah nenek hapuskan dari ingatan Sasuke."

**Bohong tetaplah bohong.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Aku suka bersama dengannya karena tidak kesepian. Aku senang tinggal dengannya, karena menyenangkan.**

"Tandanya sudah muncul."

"Doaku tersesat"

**Bagaimana pun itu aku harus menepati janjiku. Tetap sorot mata _emerald_ nya tidak goyah, tetap bercahaya.**

"Sakura? Sakura! Sadarlah!"

"Aku Tidur."

**Ini kuil suci? Patung Malaikatnya hancur lagi?**

"Kakak yang buruk daya ingatnya. Jenuh? Mau bermain denganku?"

Aneh kan kalau ratu melawan kesatrianya sendiri?

"Sasuke! Aku bisa melawan! Aku bisa menjaga kamu!"

"Sasuke hunus pedangmu!"

**Aku senang melihatnya. Aku pikir meski satu bocah kegelapan tinggal bersama tidak apa-apa.**

**Apakah seperti itu tidak apa-apa?**

"Dasar bocah lugu. Kamu kira itu akan berhasil? Kamu kan tidak cantik."

**Meski menutup mata tidak mengantuk. Meski menutup telinga keheningan begitu jauh.**

"Sekarang tak bisa bersama lagi."

"Maaf. Karena aku berdiri di ujung pedangmu"

**Maaf karena aku bukan diriku lagi.**

"Dia direbut oleh raja kegelapan. Sehingga ia menjadi sempurna."

"Melihat dia seperti ini seumur hidup atau membunuhnya?"

**Sakura. Selama ini memandangku seperti apa?**

"Kalau penasaran, mau kupanggilkan gadis terang itu?"

**Tersesat? Tidak. Sengaja menyimpang dari jalan.**

"Tak apa-apa jadi anak nakal juga. Bagaimana pun mereka membenciku."

"Ya! Saking bercahayanya aku kira kamu bintang. Aku bisa melihatnya."

"Tolong jaga lembah pelangi dan dunia ini ya! Janji ya!"

"Janji!"

**Apa yang bergerak di dalamku? Siapa yang mendorongku? Ketika aku tersadar. Aku sedang terbang dilangit.**

"...sayap yang ke 4. Terletak dibawah kekuasaan raja kegelapan."

**Dan dibawah air yang dingin. Kegelapan yang tak ada ujungnya. Aku angat lama tertidur disitu. **

**Aku terus menunggu dalam kegelapan. Aku terus mengulang kata itu, kamu.**

"Pengkhianat!"

"Pohon-pohon disekitar sini layu dan kekuatan suci yang memenuhiistana melemah karena seorang bocah."

**Pertarunganku melewati waktu. Di seberang terang sana sampai dibawah air kegelapan, aku tak akan pernah menyerah.**

"Dari pohon Sakura, keluar Spenta Mania?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sekarang dan seterusnya juga. Sampai matahari... ah, jantungku menjadi dingin.**

"Kau suka padaku?"

"Sangat sangat suka padamu."

**Meski tidak tertangkap. Meski tidak terlihat. Ada sesuatu disana.**

**Meski tidak ada nama dan tidak disebut namanya, aku tau ada yang bercahaya disana.**

"Terima kasih. Atas keramahan yang tidak terduga, tapi aku menolak."

"Sakura! Apa yang kalian tunggu! Apakah kalian mau kehilangan calon ratu yang berharga?"

**Aku tak bisa percaya sumpahmu. Langit yang gelap dan merah.**

**Terang dan kegelapan. Hidup dan mati. Dua dunia yang bertentangan. Kali ini mau membawa siapa?**

"Tidak boleh. Aku tidak bolkeh berpihak pada siapapun,"

"Sasuke... Jangan pergi."

"Kalau begitu. _Bye_... Ratu."

**Aku kehilangan dia begitu saja. Harta yang paling berharga diduniaku.**

"Bayiku yang hilang dalam terang itu bisa kudapatkan kembali."

"Kau... Kegelapan yang hilang."

**Darah yang sama mengalir. Juga menghirup udara yang sama dan hidup di bumi yang sama.**

** Tapi ada yang dikasihi dewa dan ada yang dibuang dewa.**

"Apakah aku boleh memotongmu bear? Akan kuperlakukan dengan baik sampai potongan sekecil apapun."

"Apa benar kau ratu terang?"

**Kenapa dia ada disini? Jangan-jangan... Iya sih bukan urusanku tapi jadi iri.**

"Impianku yang sebenarnya ingin menjadi pedagang besar. Tapi nggak ada modal. Jadi, aku harus mengumpulkan uang dulu dengan menjadi tentara."

"Kamu ini bicara apa sih? Ampun deh."

**Aku kuat. Harus kuat, kalau tidak kuat tak akan bisa.**

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Aku tak bisa membayangkan air matamu. Kau selalu tertawa dan bahagia."

"Jangan-jangan kamu bocah yang disebut mata dewa itu?"

"Aku kehilangan anak perempuan satu-satunya dan juga menantuku. Lalu aku harus kehilangan cucuku satu-satunya? Aku tak bisa."

**Rambut merah muda yang begitu menyilaukan berubah menjadi merah.**

**Aku melihat sesuatu yang membingungkan. Harus bagaimana?**

**Turun hujan warna merah. Yang tertiup didalam hujan darah itu.**

"Aku tidak suka bau darah."

"Suku kegelapan tingkat tinggi. Meski demikian, matanya mata manusia."

"Jadi kotor lagi."

**Tutuplah mata dan tulikan telinga. Berlari dan berlarilah hingga kakimu pun lelah. Datanglah kepadaku. **

**Aku akan mengutusmu ketempat yang ingin kau tuju.**

**Kalau tidak ada tempat untuk pergi, akan kubuat kamu tetap disini.**

"Kau juga akan segera lenyap."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Entah kenapa... Tapi aku tau tempat ini. Disini... Aku berkelahi dengan seseorang.**

** Berperang dengan anak perempuan yang tersenyum dingin. Dan... Bukan aku. Bukan milikku**

"Bunuh."

"Belas kasihan tidak pantas didepanku."

"Itu bukan belas kasihan. Aku hanya tidak suka bau kematian."

"Pati dia begitu karena tidak ada Sasuke."

"Tapi itu kan bukan dia."

**Aku tau itu, tapi... Meski aku tau, tak ada yang berubah. Aku sombong pada diriku. Aku terlalu meremehkannya. **

**Padahal aku tau, suatu saat aku akan kehilangan dia.**

"Sasuke?"

'Entah. Aku... Apakah aku datang mencari anak ini?'

"Sakura tidak punya sifat seperti itu."

"Apa? Para monster itu anak buah Sakura?"

"Kau tidak bisa membunuh anak itu."

"400 tahun yang lalu aku mau memusnahkan sekolah Konoha"

"Kamu baru 16 tahun kok-"

**Kau kurang mempunyai konsep 'aku'. Karena itu begitu mudah aku mempengaruhimu. Seperti apakah definisi 'aku'? **

**Bukankah karena ada 'kau' kita menjadi 'aku'?**

"Tetesan darah merah dan tetesan air beningnya indah."

"Kenapa begini? Kotor rasanya."

"Aku berpikir apa karena aku? Apa karena aku campur tangan terhadap takdir yang mengalir? Gara-gara aku mau mencegah jalannya. Kenapa jadi kacau begini?

"Tentu saja semua anak didunia berharga. Tapi Sakura bukan hanya berharga bagimu, tetapi bagi kami juga."

**Kadang... Kamu harus belajar membuang kesedihan untuk bisa maju. Belajar menggigit bibir dan menelan air mata terhadap dunia yang kejam, **

**baru akan tiba fajar baru.**

"Aku berharap kamu selamatkan aku."

**Hei Sakura Haruno, aku tak bisa memungut bintang yang telah jatuh.**

"Ternyata waktu itu harusnya kubunuh anak itu."

"Apa Suku kegelapan dan kita harus berperang? Kenapa?"

"Kalau bisa melewati jalan yang beda, kenapa berkelahi dijalan yang sama?"

"Memang anak itu dari Suku kegelapan."

"Aku akan menebang dia. Harus aku."

**Aku hanya bisa melihat akhir dari akhir. Dan akhir adalah kematian. Lebih baik mataku jadi buta.**

"Aku punya permintaan. Sampai dia datang membunuhku, jangan makan aku."

**Aku harap seterusnya tidak dikembalikan. Sekalipun itu adalah pengharapan konyol.**

"Sakura Haruno. Yang Mulia wafat. Mulai sekarang kaulah ratu."

**Aku selalu mengharapkan itu. Namun sekarang Aku mau bermimpi hal yang lain.**

**'**

**'**

**'**

* * *

**Author Note:**

Ya! Summary selesai! Tunggu update-an per chapternya ya. Ini sengaja chapter akhir aku hilangkan biar 'agak' misterius. HA HA

Typo ga? Ini baru aku ketik dari tadi pagi loh. Bukan plagiat. cuma aku ngerasa nih cerita masuk banget ke karakter Sakura dan Sasuke.

Review?


End file.
